Footwork
by millienmile
Summary: Edward and his family move to forks, to defend the girl he loves he has some challenges to overcome. But will that girl help him, unaware of his motivation? All-human


*** Twilight is obviously not mine ***

God I hated Car trips, like **really** hated car trips, and the move here seemed to take forever. I grabbed a box and walked into our new house calmly while I watched my two sisters fighting their way in the door to find the best bedrooms. I had already claimed the basement as soon as our parents, Carlisle and Esme, had told us we were moving.

Personally I was sick of the constant heat back at Phoenix so I was really glad for a break from the weather. Besides the constant girls crowding around for attention there was getting really old. We hadn't lived there long enough for me to make any strong bonds with anyone so I had looked forward to the move.

I walked down to the basement and dumped my first load looking around the room. Not too bad, I thought to myself, needs some work but hey. The walls weren't in great condition but I already had permission from mum to soundproof them with carpet so that was easily fixed. Our last neighbours weren't a fan of my drum set so it was easy to convince her. I sat down on the floor and began planning out how to take this dark dinghy little room into somewhere I would spend most my time.

I wasn't there for long when I heard my mum call for me, so I hurried upstairs to finish the unpacking. I had finished my stuff by the time Alice, my twin sister, had finished about a quarter of hers. She was so tiny and had so much stuff so I grabbed a couple of her boxes and began helping her out. "Thanks Edward."

"No problem Allie. Hey, who won out of Rosalie and you? For the room I mean."

"The best one." She said with an evil grin. "Its upstairs and faces the street, plus it has this gorgeous window seat."

"How on earth did you beat Rosalie to it?"

"It was the first room I went to, I had a feeling it would be the one."

I chuckled to myself "Never bet against Alice."

It took a good hour after that to finish unpacking and by the end of it I was exhausted. I walked outside and looked around for somewhere to sit but the ground was saturated. I climbed this comfortable looking tree that was right next to the door and sat on one of the lower branches.

I heard a door open across the road and I tuned to scope out my neighbours. The last thing I expected however was a mother dragging a protesting daughter outside. She was about my age with long brown hair and a slender body.

"But mum!" I heard her whine "I was just about to go down to the skate park to meet Em and Jassy. You said after I cleaned my room I could go."

"Isabella darling, I'm teaching you how to be a lady and that means welcoming you neighbours. Besides there's a a beauty pageant next week and I want you to go in it. Which means we will be spending this afternoon shopping for a dress."

"Mum!" She yelled "I am not going to fucking pageant-"

"Language Isabella!"

"I am not going to the damn pageant. There is no need for you to make me a 'lady' in today's society contrary to your beliefs. And for gods sake, above all Call. Me. BELLA!"

I sat there laughing to myself as I watched the two of them interact. The girl Bella was obviously not living up to the mothers expectations, but frankly I couldn't blame her. The girl standing across the road was definitely not one that I could picture in a dress. It may have been the way she ached to go to the skate park, or her obvious distaste to the pageant. But it definitely had something to do with the fact she was wearing a bright red sports bra and long cargo army pants, even in this weather.

"Fine the mother replied "If I can't persuade you to do the pageant then at least come and welcome the neighbours. Then you can go run off with your brothers and act like a third son."

She scowled but it looked as if she decided to let it go because she just nodded her head and started across the street towards me. Fuck . I didn't think about an escape route and now they'll know I was eavesdropping. I dropped out of the tree deciding that the sooner I did it the better and as soon as she caught sight of me Bella's mother blushed in embarrassment. As they drew closer I got a good look at Bella and I have to say she was a mighty fine specimen. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those guys that degrade women but that doesn't mean I can't acknowledge that she was smoking hot.

She had long straight brown hair that even tied up in a pony tail reached the small of her back. Her eyes were a deep smouldering brown and she had gorgeous full red lips. I couldn't stop my eyes from lingering on her chest and the small sports bra wasn't helping too much. My eyes moved down lower and caught on her perfectly sculptured stomach drawn to the blue rhinestone piercing her belly button. Suddenly I realised where I was and what I was doing so I forced myself to look her in the eye, Fuck. I'd been caught staring, she raised her eyebrow and put a hand on her hip inquiringly. I knew she was nothing like any of the girls back at phoenix who would have been thrilled if they caught me checking them out.

I decided not to acknowledge the look Bella gave me, instead I turned to her mother who apparently had not noticed my roaming eyes. I offered my hand to shake hers and introduced myself "Hello ma'am my name is Edward Cullen, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Why hello there young man, my name is Renee and this is my daughter Isabella." She answered.

"Mum for gods sake my name is Bella" She interrupted.

"Isabella Swan! How dare you take the lords name in vain. And this may very well displease you to know, but I am your mother and I named you Isabella!"

"Would you like to come in?" I asked a little awkwardly "My parents are just inside and they would love to meet you both."

"Yes honey, that would be lovely" Renee answered. I noticed Bella cast a longingly look down the street.

I opened the door and held it open for the both and as she walked past me I whispered in her ear "Hi Bella" I chuckled to myself and led them towards he kitchen where I knew I could find mum and dad. "Mum we have visitors, this is Renee and Bella" I introduced "They live across the street."

"Hi" My father said "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, its nice to meet you." Just then my two sisters Alice and Rosalie walked down the stairs "And these are my two daughters he continued" I looked over at my sisters and smiled. Although they shared genes they couldn't look any more different. Alice was short and pixie like with short spiky hair, while Rosalie was tall and slender with long flowing Blonde hair.

Alice immediately bounded over as soon as she saw Bella. "Hi I'm Alice" she said pulling Bella into a hug. From the look on her face Bella wasn't a hugging person so I quickly dragged Alice off of her before she ran away screaming about monsters. To Bella's relief Rosalie hung back and just waved.

"Hey mum" I interrupted "Since the introductions are over can I go with Bella to the skate park? I know she's been itching to go and I wouldn't mind finding out where it is myself."

"Sure Edward" Mum said "As long as Bella doesn't mind of course."

"Its not a problem Mrs Cullen" Bella said quickly with a huge smile "I promised my brothers I'd be there anyway."

"Okay well you be careful, Edward I want you back before dark in time for dinner." We nodded and said goodbye for everyone before heading out the door.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." She said after we had picked up her skateboard from her house.

"No problem. So...going to that pageant thing next week are you?" I asked with a cheeky grin. She gave me a slight push and kept walking.

"You know its impolite to listen in on other peoples conversations." She said still not looking at me.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I forgot your mother is teaching you to be a lady and it is my job as a gentleman to treat you so." I said teasing her. "How's that working out for you by the way?" This of course earned me another push but this time she actually put some effort into it and man was she strong.

"She wishes she had another daughter you know, Renee. Its like I'm not good enough for her. I'm just another son when she wanted a daughter."

I didn't really know what to say to that, Esme had always been a great mother, so I stepped closer to her and wrapped my arm around her for a moment, giving her a quick hug. "Tell me about your brothers." I watched as the biggest smile appeared on her face at the mention of them.

"Emmett's the oldest, he's huge but he's just like a teddy bear. And he's putty in my hands, let me tell you. Jasper's really quiet but don't let that fool you, what he does say means that much more because of it. My dads the police chief awesome father always comes to our sports things. So that's my family. Tell me about you."

"There's not much to say really" I replied "I've moved around a lot all my life, last place we lived was Phoenix, Arizona. I was never a fan of the area and mum didn't much like the city so we moved here."

"You don't give much away do you? It'd be interesting in a game of poker."

"Game on." I challenged I love poker.

"Woah there boy, hold your horses maybe another time. For now anyway we're here."

I looked around me and saw what must be the entire male population of Forks. There were a few girls of course eyeing of the buys but they sat under a tree gossiping in the corner.

"Hey boys" Bella said making her way through the crowd, bumping fists with a few of them. She made her way to the back to who I assumed to be Emmett and Jasper, pulling me along with her.

"Hey hey brothers" she said doing this intricate hand shake with Emmett the larger of the two. "This is Edward he just moved in across the street from us with his two sisters. Now play nice kiddies I'm off." she grabbed her skateboard and launched herself down the ramp beside us. The rest of the crowd turned to watch her for a bit and nearly all of them joined her trying to show off. Bella was better than all of them and they all knew it.

To my surprise Emmett and Jasper both chose to sit down next to me on the ramp rather than joining the rest of them. Jasper spoke up first, the first time I had heard him speak "So you like her than." It was more of a statement then a question so I decided I didn't need to answer it.

"Rookie mistake" Emmett said shaking his head "Every new kid that passes through here gets it in his head that he can have her."

"She's not an object that can be bought and thrown away at ease. I cannot believe that you, as her brother, have the lack of propriety to talk about her like it is so." I said indignantly.

"Hey calm down mate" Emmett said "I said that's what most of them think, not that I do."

"Huh" Jasper said cocking his head to the side "This ones different."

"It doesn't matter Jas" Emmett said "He likes her so something needs to be done."

"No" He replied "I say we leave it, after all Bella can take care of herself. And you know she'll kill us if she finds out we interfered. Besides, I think she likes this one."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment but I quickly hid it and turned my attention to Bella. Man was she good. We we're there for quite a while just talking and it didn't take too long for either of them to warm up to me.

As it began to get dark Bella came back over to us "Hey boys, watcha been up to? I hope you haven't been to harsh on Eddie-Boy here."

"Bella" I said with a scowl "Eddie-Boy..really? Of all the names you could have picked you choose that one? I mean I;m thankful for your concern but I am a big boy I happen to be able to take care of myself."

"That will be decided later by a jury of your peers." She said with a smirk.

"Be serious Bella" I said standing up "I HAVE NO PEERS!" I yelled raising my hands above my head. Luckily everyone else had cleared off by now and my only audience was Bella and her brothers. I fell back to the ground laughing my head off at the look on their faces.

"Oh look, Eddie-Boy here grew a funny bone. But we have to get you home before mummy becomes concerned" She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Oh two can play at that game!

"Oh what's she gonna do Bellsie" I asked "Make me join you in the Pageant?"

"Oh my god Bella! Your going to be in the pageant?" Emmett said with a look of astonishment.

Bella looked furious and Emmett grew frantic as she turned on him "I. AM. NOT. GOING. IN. A. PAGEANT!" She roared before calming down a little before continuing "You know mum, she just wants her little girl back."

"Wait" I said with fake surprise "Your a girl?"

She gave me a push "Hey, Eddie-Boy, don't give me that I caught you looking at my boobs."

"Doubt it Bella" Emmett said "He was probably admiring you top, Eddie-Boy here is gay. Told me himself not ten minutes ago."

"I AM NOT GAY!" I yelled.

"Calm down Arizona, he's just pulling your leg" Bella said reassuringly "Come on we gotta get home or both our parents will kill us."

**Hey guys first off I wanna say I have nothing against gays I just thought it was funny so I included it in the story sorry if I offended anyone it was not my intention. So I got this idea for this story and I so wanted to write it, but what with busy life and my other story I'm midway through writing. So I decided just to get a first chapter up and see if anyone liked it before continuing. So if you do like it review and the more reviews I get the more likely that I'll update soon. As soon as I finish my other story I'll make this my priority but until then don't expect updates too soon. Anyway thats all I have to say I hope you like it.**


End file.
